My mute BadBoy
by DuncneyLover17
Summary: Duncan Nelson was scary not even he was terrifying he was the unlimate bad boy of my school but what suprised everyone the most was that he was mute. i was shocked when i walked in on him talking to himself. i was even more shocked that he threaten me to keep his secret. he was hiding something and i courtney wanted to find out the truth about the mute bad boy


Chapter 1

"Did you hear?" my best friend gwen came over and whispered in my ear. She had her black hair flat ironed and let out. It was long past her chest and it fell delicately against her. It was like mine except it was brown. My hair was long and curly. In it's natural curly state my hair reached the edge of my back when opened. When wet, it was at the edge of my butt. I had dark brown eyes unlike Gwens hazel ones and we almost had the same colored skin except Gwen was more lighter.

"Hear what?" I asked. Gwen always had the latest gossip or story figured out. She knew everything. Detail over detail.

"It's about Duncan." She whispered. She hooked her arms through mine and leaned on me. "He got in a fight with someone outside our school and he beat the kid to a pulp. Even when the kid hit him straight in the stomach, he didn't say a word or even made a sound." She whispered with excitement filled in her voice. "He was so frigging strong that he knocked out the boy with one punch. That boy really is mute. He doesn't say a word or even make a sound. He talks through a pen and a piece of paper, but with his good looks and bad boy ways. He is the bad boy of this school. Its crazy right?"

I arrived at my locker and opened it before turning to Gwen.

"I wonder how strong he really is. Do you thinnk Duncan has ever killed a person? He looks like a murder." I said a little bit to loudly. Gwen looked to the side and her mouth hung open. She looked terrified and for Gwen that was a rare thing. I followed her frightened gaze and locked eyes with Duncan.

I gasped and I chocked on my own breath. Instead of having a killer staring contest, stupid me burst out coughing and trying to not choke anymore. I swear with the shock of seeing Duncan glare at us with his death eyes and me suddenly choking; I was pretty sure I peed myself a little.

Gwen gasped and rushed forwards and started tapping my back. I coughed a little more before finally calming down. When I looked up Duncan had shot one last glare at us before he turned around and left.

"Do you." I coughed again and swallowed. "think he's going to kill us?" I asked Gwen who was still staring blankly at where Duncan stood.

"I don't know, but the look he was giving us suggest so." She sighed and leaned back. "Why do you have such a big mouth Courtney?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out so loud and I didn't know he was there." I whispered yelled at her.

Gwen looked at me and shook her head. "But the way you choked. It was priceless." She laughed and opened her locker that was right next to mine.

I grabbed my books and stuffed in my bag and coat. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker close.

"Oh shit! I have to get my diary from the janitor's closet!" I exclaimed.

"You better hurry or class will start soon. I thought you were going to burn that thing." Gwen stated.

"I am! I planned on doing it today." I hugged her and rushed down the hallway. The hallways were quickly getting empty.

I ran to other side of the school and walked into the janitors' closet. It was the usual things: cleaning supplies on shelves, a mirror on the back wall, and a little stool to sit upon. I closed the door softly behind men and turned around. That's when I heard it.

Duncan had his hands against the brick was and he was standing in front of the rectangular mirror. His eyes were closed and he was talking?

He can talk?

"Do I really look like a murderer? Is it really true?" his voice was deep and rich. It was like a caramel river. Each word that fell of his tongue seemed foreign. His voice was capable to take you away to another land. It was beautiful and enchanting. No one in our school had ever witness Duncan talk. I blinked once to see if it was real.

Duncan opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. He saw me in the background. His eyes turned cold and I reached for the doorhandle like it was the last slice of luigi pizza.

Duncan turned around and grabbed me before I could even turned the knob. He pressed my body up on the brick wall and put his hand on my neck. I wasn't getting air.

"If you tell anyone that I'm not mute. That I can talk, I will kill you. I will kill everyone you love. I will ruin your life and make a living hell. I will be in your nightmares. As far as you are concerned, I am mute and you like everyone else has never heard my voice or heard me talk. Understand?" Duncan whispered into my face. His breath was cool and smelled like orbit mint gum.

I nodded my head and thanked god when Duncan let go of me and walked away. The world was starting to blur. I breathed in and out up until I regaining my strength to move. I wouldn't tell anyone this ever. I was too scared of Duncan to even move at the moment. One one question bombed my mind.

Why the hell does Duncan make everyone think he's mute? I had enough curiosity to find out.


End file.
